The Magic of Laughter
by MysteriousStanger
Summary: After one of Pinkie Pie's parties, Twilight decides to help her friend clean up. They end up spending a lot more time together, and nothing will ever be the same between them. Cover by qaxis


**The Best Birthday Present**

Pinkie Pie is the happiest pony in Ponyville. The whole town is her friend, there's not a single pony whose name she doesn't know, but her closest friends are five, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Twilight Sparkle. All together they formed The Elements of Harmony, ready to protect Equestria from any danger.

But when there's no danger, they live a normal life. And now, Pinkie Pie's birthday was close, very close… It was that same day. She organized a birthday party for her and her closest friends, this time she hadn't forget her own birthday. She was looking forward to see her friends at the party that night, but she was most looking forward to see one particular pony, a unicorn to be more precise, Twilight Sparkle. Pinkie Pie had a crush on her for a long time now, but every time she tried to tell her, something went wrong. Or even somepony would interrupt her or she wouldn't understand. Only one time Pinkie Pie was able to tell her "I love you" but Twilight thought that she meant that as a friend, Pinkie didn't have the courage to correct her but she was determined to tell her tonight, after her birthday party. Which was about to start.

"This is it, the big night Gummy! The big night, I'm going to do it, I'm really going to tell Twilight how I feel!" The lizard looked at her, but didn't really understand what she was saying to him. "I'm a little nervous, but I'm ready!" In that moment, there was a knock on the door and she quickly answered it. All her friends were there.

"Happy birthday!" They all said at once.

"Thank you for coming!" The party pony said as she hugged her friends.

"We wouldn't miss your birthday!" Rainbow Dash said. Once Pinkie pie released them they all entered.

"I'll play the music on a low volume, everypony else is asleep!" Pinkie Pie said once they arrived her room and played the music Everypony put their presents on a table. Her bedroom was prepared for a party, with decorations, food and drinks! There was a banner on one of the walls that said "Happy Birthday to me!"

Rarity and Fluttershy headed to the punch and drank as they talked. Rainbow Dash and Applejack were dancing, competing to see who would get tired first. Pinkie Pie was looking at her friends having fun and started to think how lucky she was for having great friends who cared about her, all of them were capable of doing anything for her and she was ready to do the same too. Her friends were what she makes her smile and is always ready to make new friends. She didn't have a problem when it came to that, she always knew what to say to make anyone smile. She would always be there for them...Always.

"Hey Pinkie!" a voice from behind her interrupted her thoughts, she turned to see Twilight looking at her smiling. Her heart started to race and she felt her cheeks warmer. "Spike was tired and couldn't come, he wishes you a happy birthday though!"

"Oh, no problem I understand! He's still a baby after all. Tell him I say thank you!"

"I will!" The lavender unicorn stepped forward so she could be side to side with Pinkie. "Nice party Pinkie, you know how to organize one! But I wished you had let us to organize one for you…"

"Don't worry, I wanted to do it! It's like a present from me to me!" She giggled and Twilight did the same. Then, Pinkie Pie found her gaze and couldn't look away. She always admired those lavender eyes of her, they reminded her to the grapes, but she also admired her ability to read books faster than anypony else and that she was able to do different kind of magic and learn fast. Although their first meeting wasn't perfect, she managed to make her a welcome party and quickly became friends when she helped her to defeat Nightmare Moon. From that day, she made sure to make Twilight feel herself at home, she didn't want her to leave and used every opportunity she had to know her better. She had fun when Twilight refused to believe her Pinkie Sense, they spent a lot of time together until she finally surrendered and accepted this strange sense. But she liked to use that strange machine Twilight made her use. The next time they spent time together was when Twilight received a visit from her future self, she was very worried and nervous, Pinkie learnt from past experiences that one should listen to her so she supported her to make sure she knew that there was always somepony willing to lend her a hoof. But the past few days were different, she wished more than ever to spend time to her, alone.

It all changed when she was watching her practicing her magic. Twilight didn't know that she was being watched. Pinkie wanted to surprise her so she jumped to her and hugged her exclaiming "Surprise!" The bookworm pony got scared and released the spell, it bounced on the window of her library and it hit Pinkie Pie, leaving her knocked out. When she opened her eyes she was laying on Twilight's bed and the owner of that bed was looking at her with a worried face. Pinkie didn't know why but since that accident, she started to look at her differently. Twilight hugged her and then demanded to tell her what was she thinking.

"_I was watching you making your magic and I decided to surprise you!"The party pony answered keeping her usual smile. But the unicorn wasn't smiling, she looked angry._

"_Don't do that again! It's dangerous to scare a unicorn when they are doing magic!"_

"_I-I'm sorry Twilight, I didn't want to scare you… I saw that you were working hard and I tried to do something to encourage you…" The party pony looked upset, and Twilight noticed it._

"_Sorry for yelling at you but… You got me worried! Promise me that you won't do it again… At least don't do it if I don't know you are there…"_

"_I won't… I Pinkie Promise!" Twilight hugged her, but this hug felt different from the others. Pinkie hesitated on hugging her for some reason but she did. Then Twilight released her friend and spoke again._

"_You can leave whenever you want, I just stunned you."_

"_I'll stay for a little, I want to watch you finish that spell you're practicing!"_

"_OK, but no more surprises, alright?"_

"_Okey dokey lokey!"_

"Pinkie Pie… Pinkie!"

"Huh?" The party pony didn't realize that she lost her focus on the present, Twilight been calling her, trying to make her react. "Sorry Twilight, I got lost in my thoughts!" She giggled again.

"What were you thinking?" Twilight asked with a smile. Pinkie's brain started to work to find an answer, she couldn't tell her what she was thinking, at least not just yet.

"I was… Thinking on the costumers we got today, they were all happy and wished me a happy birthday!"

"Wow Pinkie, the whole town loves you! I don't know how you do it!"

"It's easy, I know what to do to bright the day of anyone, even from the saddest donkey I ever met!" Pinkie relaxed when Twilight closed her eyes while smiling, she believed her.

Suddenly, the lavender unicorn grabbed Pinkie's hoof, making the later blush. "Let's dance!"

"O-Ok, sure why not!" The party pony blushed as her crush took her to the Dance Floor. Twilight took the remaining hoof of Pinkie Pie and lead the dance. The party pony noticed that she learnt some new moves. "Wow Twilight, were you practicing dancing since the last party?"

"I'm glad you noticed, it means it worked! I found a book on the library titled "Improve your dancing skills in less than a week!" and decided to give it a shot!"

"It really worked! But why you decided to improve your dance?"

"For you... I mean, for your birthday party, I wanted to dance better for your party!" Twilight looked away and blushed. But Pinkie didn't see that, she was looking at the rest of her friends who where now looking at them. Rainbow Dash and Applejack kept dancing non-stop but without taking an eye from them.

"Since when… Are you so good… At dancing Egghead!" The cyan Pegasus and the farmer pony were really tired, but neither of them wanted to lose.

"Nice… Moves… Sugarcube!"

"Oh, darling, your dancing skills are simply magnificent! I'm really impressed!" The fancy pony said as she applauded her. Fluttershy didn't find anything to say, she was scared that something she could say may discourage her friend and make her lose her balance.

"Thanks girls!" But Twilight didn't really listened to them, she was concentrated on Pinkie Pie's eyes. The pink pony was wondering why her crush was staring at her in such way. Soon, Rarity joined the fun, forcing Fluttershy to join too. They danced for an hour before playing some games. The party lasted for a few hours more before it was too late and was time to every pony to part to their homes to sleep. Rainbow Dash and Applejack left first, they were both very tired after all the dancing. It turns out that they both collapsed at the same time and the bet was called a draw. Rarity and Fluttershy were the next ones. Only Twilight remained behind while Pinkie Pie started to clean. She decided to lend her a hoof.

"Thanks Twilight, but I can do it myself!"

"I insist, I want to help you cleaning, so you're done faster!"

"Thank you… So, you had fun?"

"Of course I did, your parties are the best Pinkie!"

"It's because I put all my heart on all of them! Like you do with your magic."

"You sure are one in a kind, between your Pinkie Sense, the parties and the ability to make anyone smile… I'm happy to have found a friend like you… And you are literally the first pony I saw when I arrived here."

"Oh yeah, I still remember that day, I made a party for you to make you feel welcome and mixed it with the Summer Sun Celebration. I wanted to be friends with you, but we became close friends."

"Yeah… I can't believe that the only thing I wanted to do when I arrived was leave right away… But thanks to you and the others I learnt about friendship, the importance of having friends… You supported me and I finally found out what was missing in my life… Coming to live here was the best thing that ever happened to me. I thank Princess Celestia every day for making me come here." Pinkie Pie listened to every word carefully, so carefully that she forgot that she was cleaning her room, she remembered what was she doing when Twilight looked at her. "How was life here before I came? Did all of you see each other, I mean, our closest friends."

"I knew them of course, but we really didn't hang out much like we do now. We thank you for that, you where the one who created a bond between us." They stared at each other for a few moments before looking away blushing and kept cleaning. There really wasn't much to clean so they finished within ten minutes.

"Phew, that was the last cup!" Said the party pony as she put the cup in the trash. She turned to find Twilight sitting on her bed. She looked strange and was staring at the floor so Pinkie Pie approached to her. "Something's wrong?"

"Huh?" She said surprised as she looked at her friend. "No… Nothing…" She looked down again.

"You can tell me, I won't tell anypony if you want to, I Pinkie Promise!"

"Well, it's… It's just that… I… I kinda…" The bookworm pony blushed harder and hid her face behind her hooves. "I can't tell you…"

"You don't trust me…?" Pinkie sadly said. "I thought we were friends…"

"We are Pinkie, I trust you!" Twilight nervously said, after realizing what she has done.

"Then why you don't want to tell me!" The party pony was about to burst on tears. Twilight, noticing it, tried to calm her down.

"It's complicated, I should never have opened my mouth, Pinkie this has nothing to do with me not liking you, because I do, I like you, in a romantic way!" The lavender unicorn covered her mouth with her hooves after saying that and her face became red. She didn't know how the words came out from her mouth. Pinkie Pie fell in silence too, she wasn't sure if she heard well… Was she dreaming?

"What did you just say?"

Twilight knew that there was no go back. "I… I have a crush on you Pinkie… I was afraid on telling you because, I didn't want to lose you as a friend… Surely you won't want to be my friend anymore…" She started to cry.

The party pony was sure that she heard well this time and that Twilight was saying the truth, she would never lie. So, after celebrating in her mind, she sat next to her. The unicorn was very ashamed to look at her, she was sure that her friend was going to hate her for what she just said.

"You're right Twilight… I don't want to be your friend…" She lowered one of Twilight's hooves with her own and kept grabbing it. "I want to be your marefriend."

Twilight looked up and met Pinkie's eyes again, she was looking at her with a look she never saw before. She saw her slowly leaning to her and, before she knew it, their lips joint. They felt as if the time stopped, Pinkie's eyes were closed but Twilight still had her eyes opened wide, tears coming from them still. After seconds that seemed hours, Pinkie pulled away and giggled when she saw Twilight's face.

"What… What just happened?" The unicorn asked still shocked.

"We kissed!" Pinkie said with her usual smile.

"W-Why?"

"Because that's what couples do." The party pony said cleaning Twilight's eyes. "No?"

"C-Couples?"

"Come on Twilight, you're supposed to be the smart one!" Said Pinkie laughing.

"Sorry… But I'm still trying to figure if I'm dreaming…" She said and Pinkie Squeezed her cheek with her free hoof. "Ouch! Why did you do that?"

"It hurt, so it's not a dream!"

"I guess you're right!" She exclaimed recovering her smile again and hugged Pinkie Pie tightly. "You have no idea how much I wanted this day to come!"

"Not as much as me, this is the best birthdat ever!" Pinkie Pie said returning the hug. After a few minutes of just hugging, they stared at each other again and had their second kiss. It felt better than the first one, neither of them wanted to break the kiss. This time lasted more than their first kiss, and both felt sad when they pulled away.

"Pinkie… As much as I'm enjoying this… I really must go now… But I'll see you tomorrow, yes?"

"OK…" Pinkie didn't want Twilight to leave either, but she knew that she had to go. So she nodded and accompanied her to the door, Twilight turned before leaving.

"Sweet dreams Pinkie…"

"Don't worry, I'll have them, you been on my dreams on the last nights and I always woke up smiling more than the usual!" They both blushed. Twilight nervously leaned to Pinkie's cheek and kissed it.

"See you tomorrow!" She turned and slowly walked away. She turned to see Pinkie one last time before trotting away.

"Good night, my sweet Twilight!" The party pony closed the door behind her and walked to her bedroom and feel asleep, her dreams filled with Twilight again.

* * *

**Before you ask, I don't ship this couple, I'm a 100% TwiShy shipper! This fic was for my editor and good friend, BlueDragonIsAwesome, this is my way of thank you for editing my previous stories, as well as this one and my future projects! ^_^**

**I hope you liked it, as well as all Twinkie Pie fans! :)**


End file.
